


Tornerò

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Generale saiyan [6]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Flash Fic, M/M, Sad, Separations
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Doubledrabble].[Au].Goku fa una promessa a Vegeta.





	Tornerò

Tornerò  


Goku si allacciò i bottoni della giacca verde militare e si raddrizzò il cappello sul proprio capo. Gonfiò il petto ed alzò il capo, guardando il proprio riflesso nello specchio. Sentì il rumore di qualcuno che si schiariva la gola.

“Ti sei svegliato? Pensavi che non ti avrei chiamato per salutarti?” chiese. Vegeta assottigliò gli occhi ed espirò rumorosamente.

“Perciò parti?” domandò. Goku si massaggiò il mento, voltandosi.

“Sono un soldato, è mio dovere” rispose. Vegeta digrignò i denti.

“Non sei così ligio quando vieni a letto con me. Ti ricordo che l’omosessualità è ancora un reato qui da noi” sibilò. Goku sorrise, lo raggiunse mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.

“Urca, rasserenati, tornerò” disse gentilmente. Vegeta lo afferrò per il colletto della giacca e lo abbassò, guardandolo negli occhi.

“Sarà meglio, idiota. E guai a te se la guerra cancella quel sorriso ebete sul tuo viso, solo io posso farlo” sibilò. Goku socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi color pece divennero liquide riflettendosi in quelle color ossidiana di Vegeta.

“E quando tornerò, voglio trovarti vincitore su quel ring. Guai a te se perdi il titolo di campione del mondo dei pesi medi anche quest’anno” sussurrò roco. Vegeta lo baciò ed il Son contraccambiò il bacio.

[205].

 


End file.
